Kitsune of the Akatsuki
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naru is sent out of the village by the Hokage - she's trying to help him - and forms an agreement with Kurama. Overpowered!Naruto Major prankster Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Here's the most popular story that was voted on for me to start. Sorry it took so long, I'm lazy. Ask anyone. Also- though this is no excuse - i had no internet for the last week. There were 5 votes on this one so I thank anyone who voted. Please check out my poll if you wanna see what else there is! I'm always adding more! I should probelly get rid of the options for the stories I've already started though... eh, what ever. I'm gonna see how many people read up here so, if you remember this (I'll remind you at the bottom) Tell me! Thanks!

Here's the story!

* * *

Before Sasuke leaves to go join Orochimaru, but only a little bit earlier. Tsunade never sends a retrieval team so Shino isn't mad at the gang.

'Damn it! Idiotic council members! Who do they think they are! Trying to override my, the Hokage's, ruling! Damnit!" 'Shizune! Get Naruto in here! Now!" The Hokage yelled to her assistant, friend, student, and secretary. 'Shit. What am I going to tell him? And how will I get him out… I know! A mission! I'll send him out on a 'mission' for until those old bats die.' She went off to make a mission scroll to last at least a year, not knowing if the council members would die soon or when she would kill them from annoyance.

Mumbling stuff about 'Idiots' and 'Not worthy council', she completed the scroll. "Why isn't that gaki here yet?! Time's running out!"

She began pacing until, three minutes later, Naruto walked in.

"Yo, baa-chan! Whatcha ne-" The boys sentence was cut off as he went flying through the open doorway, crashing into the wall behind and leaving a large dent in it.

"Dont call me old you Baka! And what took you so long?! This is urgent! You're going on a solo A-rank mission. All of the details are in this scroll. You leave in ten minutes. Now, GO!" The blond haired boy rushed out, missing his Hokage fall to the ground with tears running down her aging face. He also missed the four words she said after this. "I'll miss you… Ototo."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'I'll just have to get to the gate, no time to stop at him. What was Baa-chan thinking! 10 minute! I can't even say bye to anyone before I go! I mean, with this being an A-rank mission and all, I might die on it and never get to say good bye. Ah, what ever. I'll write a note at my next rest stop or something. That reminds me, I should see what, exactly, my mission is.'

Slowing down and landing on the next tree branch, Naruto took out the scroll and began to read.

Naruto,

This is not an actual mission. The council is growing fearful of you and were planning your execution. They believe you will let out the fox because you must have let him out for a bit during the chunin exams. I created a fake copy of a mission scroll to put on record. The 'mission' will last a year. Do what you want and get stronger. I will somehow send you a message for when you are able to come back. Maybe through toad. I dont care what you do or where you go, just stay safe.

-Tsunade

"Oh… well… ummm… That's depressing. I guess I should have said bye to everyone… well… it's too late now… heh. Well then, where should I go? Maybe to wave? No. We have communication there and I don't know where Baa-chan supposedly sent me to. Maybe I should just train someplace that not many people are? That will work! I'll go, start a garden so I can eat, and just get stronger! Strong enough to take down two Akatsuki members on my own! Also, I'll need money. Being gone for a year or two will take up more money then I have with me. I should just take jobs from some villages to get by. What do you think Kurama?"

"Ya. That should be good. Well, what are you going to do during your training? Making new jutsus, perfecting ones you already have, or just advancing everything?"

'I was thinking more along the lines of perfecting them, why?'

"I'd like to teach you some stuff I know. There's demon jutsus and some other human ones I know like your mother's chakra chains. I also know some things about sealing. I mean, I was in two Uzumaki woman."

"True, true. How are you going to teach me demon jutsu? Do I have to become a hanyo?"

"Yes. Your number of tails will grow as you progress, but you will most likely start with one. Any other questions before your transformation?"

"... will it hurt very much?" He asked fearfully. Kurama just laughed semi-sadistically.

"Yes."

And then there was pain. Shooting up his spine first before curving into his arms and legs. Stinging, piercing, burning, smashing, pounding, searing, freezing, and tearing, all at once. It was the worst pain Naruto had ever gone through, and that was saying a lot. It really does hurt to have your friends arm go through your chest with the lightning around it cooking you from the inside out. There's also the mental pain of your friend doing this too you, but even that doesn't compare to this feeling. The good thing? It only lasted for ten minutes. Far better than that ten days of torture he had to go through one time.

"That wasn't too bad furball! I mean, a little bit more of a warning would've been nice, but whatever! So, what changed?"

"Go look in a mirror or something kit. I think there was a puddle someplace around here…" Naruto stopped listening and began searching for anything reflective. It only took a few seconds to spot a gleaming just to the right of him. How he saw it, know one- save Kurama- knew. That are should have been outside of his range of vision being partly behind of him. Naruto didn't question it at all, barely noticing the problem. He looked into the puddle before…

"What the hell happened?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"ITACHI! Someone's in pain! I wanna see! Can we go Itachi?! PLEASE!" Kisama hadn't seen even a speck of blood in the last week and it was starting to get to him. The mans bloodlust was great enough to make him resort to begging to just see blood, not even be the one causing it to spill. Itachi - being the reasonable man he - allowed his shark-like partner to watch the person in pain. The two changed directions- though not by much- and moved to the source of the pain and- hopefully (for Kisama)- blood.

"What the hell happened? That was ten minutes, right? Then how did this happen?"

"What?" Kisama said, completely confused. "Where'd the pain go? Darn. I'll just have to cause this person some pain!" The person he was talking about was a semi-tall person around 5'10" with long blond hair and orangish-red highlights. They had a girlish figure- skinny and elegant looking- though without breasts, ruling out the chance of it being a girl. The person was looking at his tanned hands as though he had no idea who they belonged too. The long, slender fingers had semi-long nails on them that were curved perfectly. Some of his hair was covering the man's face before he moved it showing wonderfully blue eyes and thick lips. His hair was placed behind a pointed ear that made him look somewhat like an elf. The most interesting thing about his ear was that, the farther up the ear you look, the more red it looks.

There was also a small problem with his clothing. Instead of normal, full body things, he wore scraps of cloth hanging off of his body. There were many pieces on the ground that looked like they had been ripped off- and most likely had.

"Damn you Kurama! Why'd you have to make me look like this? I'm not a fucking pretty boy! This is worse than Haku had!"

'There is something wrong with this boy… he seems to be confused with his appearance… could he be under a genjutsu?' Itachi thought. He turned his sharingan onto the boy to check for a genjutsu. He noticed the boy flinch, but saw no illusion.

"Who's there?" The boy's voice - silky sounding - called out. Though he didn't show it, Itachi was surprised. Barely anyone could sense him when he's hiding his presence and, while normally he would blame Kisame for making mistake, Itachi wasn't able to sense the shark man. Also, the boy was looking more towards Itachi than Kisame. Itachi walked out into the open, sharingan spinning rapidly. "Turn those things off! I hate the feel of them on me! And have that other person out here also! I wanna talk to him!" Itachi nodded and moved his hand just barely. It was the sign to come out. Kisame appeared not a second later. The boy went from serious to unbelievably cheerful. He was smiling with his eyes closed and everything, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

"What do you want brat? Tell me or I'll kill you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'Hehe! Sharky got all serious! Sad… I wanted him to have all that bloodlust! It was soooo fuuunny!'

'Darn… I didn't think he would be influenced this much by my chakra… now he's acting like a kitsune… Well, that should only last for a little bit… *sigh* oh well. I'm just gonna sleep through it.' And with that the big scary demon fox fell curled up like a kit and fell asleep. And started purring.

'What can I do to get on these people's nerves? OH! I know!'

"Heeeeeyyyyyy, shaaaarrkyyyyyy, wanna play with me? You seem more fun than Mr. Uchiha over there!" Naruto started pouting and poking at Itachi, mainly his face.

"Sure brat. Come over here!" Kisame began releasing his bloodlust and walking into the center of the clearing. He was grinning madly and had a mad look in his eyes. Naruto started actually jumping up and down.

"YAAAAYYY! Stupid Kurama fell asleep on me so I don't have anyone else to play with… but now I have a friend! Lets play!" Naruto ran at the shark look-alike. Kisame took out his sword, still grinning just as madly as before.

"Yea, lets play." His tone went slightly demonic, but Naruto just found it cute. Kisame swung and Hit!

Well, he hit air. Naruto had disappeared! Kisame began looking around wildly. I mean, all he fucking wanted was blood of a victim! That isn't too much to ask, was it?

"Kisame. Sword." Itachi interrupted his confusion and directed his attention to the blond sitting on his sword, poking at the scales before ripping one off and poking at himself with it. He played a bit more before deciding the best thing to do was to bit down on it.

It broke. Naruto gained a sad look on his face - his toy was broken- while both Kisame and Itachi looked surprised. Well, Kisame looked surprised and only if you knew an Uchiha well did Itachi look surprised.

"Damn it… will you still play with me even though I broke part of your toy?" Kisame- still stunned and not completely knowing what was going on- nodded yes. The blond cheered loudly and sat on Kisame's shoulders, using his hair as reins. Kisame looked towards Itachi.

"What just happened?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi's POV though all of this (Starting at the poking)

'What is wrong with this brat? Quit poking me. You're getting too close to my eye… Kisame, just go play with him already. I don't like being poked at.

"Sure brat. Come over here!" 'Thank god. That idiot took too long though. And what's with all this bloodlust? He's aiming it at a brat.

'And that brat isn't even effected. Is he unable to feel it?' The 'brat' started jumping up and down.

'Nope. He actually likes having all that directed at him?'

"YAAAAYYY! Stupid Kurama fell asleep on me so I don't have anyone else to play with… but now I have a friend! Lets play!"

'Nope. He's just insane. He's even running towards the guy!'

"Yea, lets play." The boy tilted his head and gave a pleasant smile. 'What's that weirdo thinking? That Kisame's being cute? Idiot. Now he's gonna die.

'... or not. How did he dodge? I didn't even see him. I even have my sharingan out.' The blond appeared on the sword. 'How? Never mind. I don't care. But what's he doing with the sword? Playing?' "Kisame. Sword." The kid broke off a piece of samehada. How? That's never happened before! No, calm down.'

'Wait, why's he biting it? I doubt it tastes good...'

'WHAT! It broke?! We need to bring this kid back to Leader-sama. He might be helpful when we try to get the jinchuuriki.

"Damn it… will you still play with me even though I broke part of your toy?" 'The kid seems attached to Kisame. Good. That makes this easier.'

* * *

Hey! Remember what I said at the top? No? Well, if you _did_ read it before, go up and see what it said again. Anyone who read this, tell me! I wanna see how many people read these thinks so I don't put it every time if no one reads it. Anyways, anyone like the story? Yes? No? Not at all? Think I'm just a horrible writer(that's what I think)? Always remember to look at my poll! It still always changing! Ciou!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, my computer and phone are broken (computer has a virus and phone... I don't even know) so I have no idea when these stories are going to come out. Just, I don't want to be yelled at again like before when I hadn't written any thing for a while.


End file.
